Why?
by megluzu
Summary: Sarah is overcome with grief about her parents death...Will DJ be able to help her?


Why (part 1)  
  
She walked into her bedroom on the last day of that long lonely summer of  
'94. In a way she was glad that summer was over, because she had no  
friends, and that summer had seemed like an eternity. But in a way, she wished it would last forever, because the days of ridicule would begin as  
she faced her new private school in the city of Stockville. True, these people had never met her before, but it was all the same. Everyone hated her, it would never change, and she had learned to accept that. She sighed  
as she pulled on her pj's and climbed into bed.  
  
~*~  
  
She was walking down the hall, looking for her mother. She became frightened as her mother began to scream, "HELP ME SARAH! I AM LOCKED IN THE BEDROOM!!" Sarah ran to her mother's bedroom, and found it locked. She  
turned around to get something to help her unlock the door, as she saw smoke pouring out from around the door. As she ran downstairs to call 911,  
she realized her mother wasn't screaming anymore. She knocked the door  
down, now full of flames, and ran in to get her mother. Her mother was  
unconscious on the floor, and as Sarah was pulling her out part of the  
doorframe fell out on Sarah's face. Sarah brushed it off, and continued pulling her mother out of the flames, and down the stairs. Sarah heard the  
sirens of the ambulance and fire trucks coming..  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah woke with a start and shut off her alarm, realizing that tears were streaming down her scarred cheeks. She climbed out of bed, and went into  
the bathroom to wash her face. As she looked into the mirror, she found  
herself wishing. Wishing that her mother had survived after Sarah had risked her life. Wishing that her father had not been in that car accident. Wishing someone loved her for who she was, and not what she looked like. It's not her fault she looks like this! She wished she wasn't stuck in this foster home. Nobody liked her there anyway. They all thought she was ugly  
and made sure she knew it. Sarah quickly finished washing her face, and brushed her teeth, and walked out of the bathroom so she could continue to  
get ready for the dreaded first day of school.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah winced as she heard people laughing, and saw them pointing as she  
stepped onto the school grounds of Stockville High. She had hardened herself, ready to stand up against those who hated her so much, yet didn't know her. She walked into the school, and began to find her classes. She noticed how everyone seemed to get quiet as she passed by. Sarah found her  
locker and threw her book bag in and slammed the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah ran all the way home after that dreadful day of school. Everyone had laughed at her all day, and she ate lunch alone, out on the school lawn, under a tree, as far away from the school she could get. She arrived home and slammed her bedroom door after her. She hated school. She hated life. She hated God. If there was a God anyway. Yes, it's true she did believe there was one, once. But that was before she lost her parents, and everyone  
began to hate her. She even looked pretty back then. She was a peewee cheerleader, the best one. Everyone loved her, and told her how pretty she  
was. She was the most popular everywhere she went.but now look at her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah was sitting on her bed in her foster home. The woman that was her 'mother' in the home came in and sat down on the edge. 'Mother' told Sarah that they couldn't afford three children, and they wanted to keep the two youngest. Sarah would have to go back to the adoption home. Sarah didn't cry like she wanted to. She packed her bag, and got up, and when asked if she wanted a ride, she said "Not from you." She walked out and slammed the door. She walked as far as she could away. Away from everything. Away from the fake 'Mother' and 'Father'. Away from the school full of hatred. Away from everyone and everything familiar, yet unwanted. All these things were  
flooding her mind as she fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Why (Part 2)  
  
Sarah woke up sometime later. She realized it was pitch black and no one was outside. She could hear the sirens of a police car zooming by. Thinking that maybe they were looking for her, because she never showed up at the  
foster home, she jumped up to hide behind the bushes. As she hurried to  
hide, she realized she had a painful throb in her head. The police car passed, and she started walking towards the town to see if she could find  
some Tylenol for her headache.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah walked into a gas station, and asked a clerk what time and what day it was as she paid for her Tylenol. The clerk told her it was Wednesday at  
2:36 AM. 2 days ago, Sarah had run away from that fake foster 'mother' looking for someone, anyone, who would love her. But no one, not even this clerk would look her in the eye with compassion. He had just been joking  
around with another customer! But no one would joke with her, it was against some invisible law she guessed, as she walked out with her Tylenol  
and wondered what she would do next.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sarah woke up that morning about seven, she was hungry. She hadn't eaten for three days now, but she didn't have much money. She figured she needed to get a job. She was 16 anyway, and hopefully SOMEONE would look past her complexion, and hire her! She grabbed a newspaper off of a bench nearby and realized that she was in the next state, Virginia! She didn't know she had traveled that far! She looked down the jobs section. She saw a few things that she could never do, like being in the crediting corp. or  
banking. But as she was looking, she found something she'd love to do, working at a Childcare center! She loved kids; she wished to give them the  
care she never received. She got up and began looking for the Childcare  
center, Kids Incorporated.  
  
~*~  
  
She walked in Kids Incorporated (KI), and greeted the manager warmly. The manager looked at her, and didn't respond very quickly. Sarah looked at the manager's name tag and saw that her name was Katie. Then Katie asked what Sarah was doing there. Sarah explained quickly that she had seen their ad in the Virginia General News and was interested. Katie told Sarah that they had had enough respond, that they didn't need anymore volunteers. Before Sarah could thank her for her time, the phone rang, and Katie picked it up. Sarah was going to wait, so she could thank Katie, but as she was talking, Sarah realized it was another volunteer, and Katie was telling them they  
needed several more volunteers, and she would be welcome to come by and look around. Sarah became upset, and left the office before she strangled  
Katie.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah was walking downtown with her newspaper in hand. She happened to look in the window of a store, and she saw a reflection of herself. Realizing  
she needed some new clothes, and a watch, if she planned to get hired anywhere, she walked in. She looked around for awhile, and bought some warm clothes, because it was getting rather cold, and a watch with the emergency money from the cookie jar in the foster home, where she had grabbed a few hundred dollars. She quickly set her watch to the time on the clock in the  
store, and set off.  
  
~*~  
  
Her next three attempts to find a job were just as unsuccessful as the first. She was about to give up, when she saw one another ad. This one was a bakery ad. She had loved to cook all the time, especially before they had company over to the house. Her mother would bake with her.Christmas time was always the best, and this Christmas was coming up quickly. It would be  
the first Christmas without her mother. She decided to find this place called the Cookie Cottage. When she walked  
in, she could smell the delicious smell of cinnamon rolls and sugar cookies. Sarah rang the small bell on the counter in the small log cabin type building. She marveled at the smell, and the looks of the place, it was like a little welcoming house! There were quilts and framed puzzles all over the walls. There was a cozy fire in the corner of the main room, and  
cookies sitting on a platter on a table next to the fireplace. The girl that came out at the sound of the bell looked about her age. Sarah learned that the girl's name was Debbie, but people called her DJ. She was 16 years old, and she and her mother owned this shop. They said they had wanted just one more helper that loved to cook, and that loved people. Sarah said she'd  
love to help, and told her that she loved to cook. DJ told her to wait while she talked to her mother. When DJ came out a minute later, she had a  
grin on her face and an apron in her hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Two days after Sarah was hired, she was in the back baking, and she found  
herself laughing at a joke DJ had just made. After she had stopped  
laughing, she wondered what was happening. She wasn't sure what was different. She was curious as to why these people had loved and accepted her, although she was still not sure whether they laughed and talked about her behind her back, like everyone else did to her face, maybe they just  
felt bad for her. She sighed and resumed her baking.  
  
~*~  
  
Why (part 3)  
  
Sarah was still working at the Cookie Cottage a month later. She had earned  
enough money to stay in a cheap hotel about a 15 minute walk away. She spent as much time as she could at the Cottage, so she wouldn't have to go back to that lonely room and remember how alone she was in the world. As she and DJ began to spend more time together, they bonded, and one day DJ asked who her family was, and where she lived. Sarah wasn't sure what to  
say, and just before she tried to explain, someone walked in, and Sarah  
rushed to take care of the customer.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ wondered what was going on with Sarah. DJ thought she was a sweet girl,  
but she was, well.insecure. DJ wondered what story may lie behind her scarred face. She wished Sarah would open up to her, she wished she could break through the wall Sarah had so carefully built around her heart. She wondered if Sarah was a Christian, or if she even knew who Christ was? DJ  
didn't know what to do other than pray for her new friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah woke up on Christmas Eve, and started on her way to the Cottage. She decided to stop by the small gift shop nearby, to get something for DJ and her mother, Karen. She picked up a small candle and candle holder for Karen and a bag of small snickers and a set of drawing pencils because she knew  
DJ liked to draw. She had seen some of her drawings, and they were terrific! She paid for them, and wished the clerk a Merry Christmas, and laughed as she told the clerk she hoped Santa would be good to them that night. As she walked out, Sarah wondered if she should tell DJ her story, just to let her know what was going on. She quickly dashed the thought from  
her mind. No, she decided, she wouldn't. She wouldn't ruin DJ's holiday  
season.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ had gotten to the Cottage early that morning. Her mother and Sarah  
shouldn't be there for a few hours. DJ wanted to bake some goodies for  
Sarah for Christmas, and she wanted to be alone, to pray and figure out what she should do about Sarah. She asked the Lord what was going on, and  
how she should act toward Sarah. She felt like she should just continue loving her, and that she may open up eventually. DJ decided to bake Sarah's favorites, cinnamon rolls and DJ's famous Ultra Soft Tremendously Delicious Chocolate Chip Cookies. DJ wondered how long it had been since Sarah had  
been handed a gift with love, DJ had a strong feeling that Sarah didn't  
have a family, just because of how she acted. DJ grinned as she thought  
about how surprised Sarah was going to be when she handed her the gift.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah got into the shop a little while later, and smelled the great smells  
of her favorite foods in the shop, cinnamon rolls, and DJ's famous  
Chocolate Chip Cookies! She thought someone had just decided to have an  
early start on the baking, because it was Christmas Eve, after all! She hoped to sneak in before anyone else, and hide the gifts, but this was ok. She walked in the kitchen and bid good morning to DJ who was propped on one  
of the tall stools reading a book, Sarah wasn't sure what book it was. Sarah walked over, and handed DJ her gift as she hopped up on a stool as well. DJ made a big deal of her gifts, and reached over and hugged Sarah. Sarah was caught off guard and wasn't sure if she should hug her back or  
not. But before she could decide, DJ had hopped down, and grabbed a big beautiful plate full of cookies and cinnamon rolls, and handed it to Sarah with a huge grin and a grand Merry Christmas. Sarah accepted the gift, and  
began to un-wrap it to eat a cinnamon roll, realizing she hadn't had breakfast. She offered some to DJ and took a bite. Oh, they were so good.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour and 6 cinnamon rolls later, the girls had started baking. They were making casual small-talk, goofing around and having fun while baking all kinds of cookies together. Karen was in the front watching for guests, and  
she had loved her gift from Sarah, as well as DJ's gift of chocolate covered cherries. As DJ and Sarah were talking, Sarah remembered that DJ had been reading earlier, and she asked what she was reading. DJ told her  
she had been reading Psalms in the Bible. Sarah looked blankly at DJ, wondering if she heard her right. The Bible? DJ pulled out her bible, yes, it was a bible. DJ told Sarah how the Bible gave her comfort in times of  
need. Sarah told DJ she didn't need it, and walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ sighed. She sat down in a stool and began to pray that she would have another opportunity to witness to her. She had grown to love Sarah, even if she wasn't pretty on the outside; DJ was convinced she was beautiful on the  
inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah walked out, and locked herself in the bathroom, as she let the tears flow. She couldn't believe in God. He had let her parents die. What kind of God would do that?!? He couldn't love her anyway; she wasn't that kind of girl. She was ugly, and nobody else loved her, why should he? She had been  
a little shocked when DJ had a gift ready for her. Karen too! Karen had given Sarah a very warm sweater. It had come in handy that cold day. But why would someone give her a gift? She was confused, and she didn't know  
what to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Why {part 4}  
  
DJ was cooking again when Sarah walked back into the kitchen. DJ had an idea, and had already talked it over with her mother. DJ wasn't sure when  
to put it into action though, she wasn't sure if Sarah was still mad at her. When Sarah was joking around again, DJ decided to go for it. She asked Sarah if she wanted to spend Christmas with them. She said, Sarah, I know your family may not like the idea but.Sarah interrupted her and said, it's  
ok with them, I'd like that.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah was shocked when DJ still invited her over to her house after she had been so short with her earlier about the Bible fiasco. She was surprised  
when her mother agreed, and was ready to let Sarah invade on their  
Christmas season. When they arrived at the house, Sarah gasped. It had  
Christmas decorations all over, and it was, well, cheery! It made her  
smile. She was glad to be out of that bland, white hotel room.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ was excited. She had her friend over at her house! She didn't know where Sarah had been staying, but she was glad she was with her. She was glad to know she was ok. As DJ pulled her into her room, she laughed as she noticed  
Sarah's eyes grow big.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah was shocked at the size and perfection of DJ's room. It had everything a teenager would need and more! She loved it, it looked like it  
came out a movie! Sarah went over and sat down in the desk chair, and looked at DJ's drawings. DJ thanked Sarah for the pencils and told her how awesome they were. It took only a minute for the girls to be talking like  
old friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah and DJ had had a pretty good night; they had stayed up until 2 o'clock in the morning. Sarah and DJ were sprawled out on the bed. DJ had  
loaned Sarah some of her flannel pj's. DJ decided to talk seriously to Sarah. She asked Sarah where she lived, and who her family was. DJ wanted to know and Sarah looked unsure of what to tell her. DJ encouraged her, and told her that she wouldn't tell anyone if that was what she was afraid of.  
Sarah still looked unsure, so DJ just waited for Sarah to speak.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah still didn't want to tell DJ yet. But she didn't know what to tell  
her! She knew that DJ had been so sweet.and there was something about  
DJ.but still.  
  
~*~  
  
After a little while of silence, the girls looking around the room, DJ  
changed the subject. She asked Sarah if she liked music. Sarah enthusiastically said yes, and they poured through DJ's CD's for an hour, just picking out songs and playing them at random. Karen came in and told  
the girls to get ready for bed at 3:45 AM. They would have a busy day  
Sunday.  
  
~*~  
  
When the girls woke up the next morning, they could smell blueberry pancakes. That was something Sarah hadn't had for awhile! She and DJ raced downstairs in their pj's ready to pig out on those pancakes. Sarah laughed as DJ stumbled, but DJ tripped Sarah, and they both landed in a giggling heap on the floor. Sarah watched DJ as she got up, and helped her up. DJ was just like a sister to her. It was amazing. No one had ever loved her,  
or goofed off with her like this. Sarah followed DJ into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Why (part 5)  
  
DJ had grown to love Sarah & her personality. She just wished she knew what  
was up with her. She wanted to help. All she knew to do was pray. She kissed her mother good morning, and bid her a cheery 'Merry Christmas!', as she grabbed some pancakes, and tossed some to Sarah before she sat down to  
prepare her own.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah dug into her tasty pancakes, and thought about how she hadn't had any  
since her mother died. She looked up when DJ cleared her throat, and  
realized they hadn't started eating yet. Karen asked if Sarah minded if they blessed the food. Sarah shook her head as she quickly swallowed her food. She watched them as they bowed their heads, and began praying they  
both prayed for their blessings, the food, and thanking him for sending Sarah to them. She watched their faces, and wondered who this God was, who  
they could talk to like he was sitting there. Like He was their best friend. Like He even cared. It was as if they were peaceful, and loved by  
this so called 'God'. Sarah slowly began to eat after they had finished  
praying, and wondered who this 'God' may be.  
  
~*~  
  
After they had finished eating Karen and DJ had informed Sarah that they  
were going to church that morning, and that they would like for her to attend with them. Sarah tried to make up the excuse of not having anything to wear, but DJ insisted Sarah could wear one of DJ's dresses. Sarah didn't want to seem ungrateful, so she followed DJ up to her room to look in her  
closet. When DJ opened up her chocked full closet for Sarah to look  
through, Sarah almost fainted! Wow! What pretty dresses and she had her pick! They both had fun getting ready, and when they were leaving, Sarah  
felt a little better. She felt ready to face the world with DJ and her  
mother at her side. When she walked into the church service though, she felt waves of worry wash over her. She wasn't sure how people would accept  
her, sure they covered up her face with a little bit of make-up, but it didn't cover it completely. She wasn't sure how to react as she walked in.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ took firm hold of Sarah's hand as they walked into the service. She wasn't sure if she had ever been in a church service before, and she didn't know how she was going to respond to the church atmosphere. She was hoping Sarah would hear something she could hide in her heart and treasure this  
morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah felt uncomfortable as they began to sing the familiar hymns that she  
grew up hearing in the church her mother went to. She hadn't heard them since before her mother's death. She felt her eyes tearing up as she began thinking about how much she missed standing and singing with her mother.  
When they began to sing a song her Mother loved, Sarah didn't think she  
could hold onto her tears much longer. She turned and ran out of the  
sanctuary not noticing people watching after her.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ looked at her mother in alarm. She wasn't sure whether or not to follow her. She decided to go find her, and told her mother she'd be right back. She prayed as she walked out, that she might have wisdom, and know what to  
say to Sarah. She hoped she would find out what was wrong with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah found her way outside in the cold air, and her cheeks grew cold as  
she let her tears roll down her face. She ran to the fence with the children's playground inside, and leaned on it as she cried out in anger to God. 'WHY?' she screamed. 'Why did you let my mother die?!?' 'Why couldn't things have stayed the same?' Sarah fell to the ground and began shaking  
with uncontrollable sobs.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ came out and spotted Sarah sitting on the ground. Her whole body was shaking she was crying so hard. DJ wasn't sure what to do. She walked over, and put her arms around Sarah and just let her cry on her shoulder. Sarah cried for 20 minutes before she said anything to DJ. Sarah looked up at DJ with her tear-stained face, and decided to tell DJ what had happened, and  
why her face was scarred. Sarah told DJ everything.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah couldn't believe what a relief it was to tell DJ what had happened. She had never shared with anyone her story before, and she felt as if a big  
burden was lifted off her shoulders. And DJ didn't look down on her! DJ seemed to love her just the same. But there was one thing Sarah didn't know  
that she wanted to know. She decided to ask DJ..  
  
~*~  
  
'It was an answer to prayer!' DJ thought as she heard Sarah asking why DJ loved her, even when she looked ugly on the outside. DJ shared that Christ loved her, when she was ugly, so she thought she would love others just as much as He loved her! DJ laughed as Sarah objected and told DJ how pretty she was. DJ explained that she meant spiritually ugly. She also shared that even though Sarah didn't fit in with the world's view of 'beautiful' that she was beautiful on the inside, and that's what mattered! She said that in 1 Samuel 16:7b God told us that man looks on the outside, but man looks in  
the heart and God was who really mattered.  
  
~*~  
  
'Wow' Sarah thought. She wasn't sure of everything DJ was saying. But it made sense, and she didn't think DJ would lie to her. She still wasn't sure  
though.  
  
~*~  
  
Why (part 6)  
  
Sarah had actually had fun in DJ's youth group Sunday school class earlier that morning. They had food and games ready for them that morning as soon  
as the service was over. DJ and Sarah had caught the tail-end or the  
sermon. When they all came in, everyone graciously accepted Sarah, and treated her like everyone else! Sarah mentioned late that she would love to  
go back someday.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ was thrilled Sarah enjoyed church. After the girls had gotten back to  
DJ's room that afternoon, DJ asked Sarah if she'd like to help cook the Christmas dinner. Sarah quickly agreed, and DJ tossed her an apron with her  
name on it. DJ told her it was another Christmas gift from her. Sarah hugged DJ's neck and whispered thank you as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah was still confused! Why would someone care? For her? She was ugly. She wasn't meant to be loved. At least that's what everyone had told her before! Why would DJ, and her mother, and friends be different? She asked  
DJ why she even looked her way. She waited as DJ thought.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ said a quick prayer asking for guidance. She began slowly. She asked Sarah if she knew the real reason they were about to go downstairs and cook  
a bunch of food, and bake goodies. She asked her if she knew the real  
reason for Christmas. Sarah slowly shook her head no. DJ pulled out her bible and began to explain that Christ had come as a baby to the Earth. He was God in the form of man. They both sat down on the edge of the bed, as DJ continued to talk. DJ told Sarah that Jesus lived a perfect life, and was crucified for our sins. DJ told her that Jesus had come for a reason. She asked Sarah if she knew what sin was. Sarah said, 'yea, that's the bad  
things that we do.' DJ nodded her head, and told Sarah that we are ALL sinners. No one is perfect. She said that in Romans 3:23 it says All have sinned and fall short of the Glory of God. That's why Jesus came. Before  
Christ came, people had to offer perfect sacrifices for the penalty of their sins. She explained, In Romans 6:23 it tells us that the wages, or payment, for sin is death. But the GIFT OF GOD, that's Jesus, is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord. We don't have to offer sacrifices anymore, because JESUS was our perfect sacrifice. He lived a perfect life, and he  
died for us. Everyone one of us. Because He LOVED us.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah felt all of this ringing a bell. Just as she was about to ask how she could receive this 'eternal life', Karen called up the stairs to the girls  
and asked them to come down and help her cook.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ sighed as her mother called them. She didn't have Sarah's attention  
anymore, so they might as well go on. She just prayed she would have another opportunity. She found herself wishing Sarah would ask Christ as her Savior soon as they raced down to the kitchen. She didn't want anything bad to happen before she did. But she didn't want to push her. No. This was  
something Sarah had to decide to do on her own.  
  
~*~  
  
Why (part 7)  
  
Sarah decided she needed to talk with DJ and her mother.and let them know  
EVERYTHING. So after they had finished cooking, she asked if they could  
take a break before they ate, so she could tell them a few things.  
  
~*~  
  
Karen was curious to know what Sarah wanted to say, she knew her daughter  
DJ had been trying to witness to her, and she was proud of her. Karen decided to let DJ talk to her, unless she was needed, she would sit there,  
but not say anything to interfere.  
  
~*~  
  
As they all sat down in the living room, Sarah took a deep breath. What she  
was about to do, was going to take a lot of courage. She had never told anyone her full life story, or the story that lies behind her scarred face. Yes, she had told DJ that morning, but it was still hard to do. Realizing they had been sitting there for awhile, and that they were waiting for her  
to begin speaking, she began to explain. About her story. About her  
parents. About her loneliness. About her endurance through hatred being spit at her from other people. About the anger pouring from her soul, at God.the only person she could be mad at, because her parents weren't there, and it was no one else's fault! God seemed to be the only person she could  
rightfully be mad at. As she finished, she burst into tears.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ walked over to the sofa Sarah sat in, and held her while Sarah sobbed, and cried softly with her. She looked up at her mother, and saw tears in  
her eyes also. DJ asked Sarah if she was supposed to be in an adoption home, or a foster home. Sarah explained that she had run away, and through her tears, looked up and pleaded with them not to send her back. She told them that she would be placed with someone who hated her again. She never wanted to go back, ever. DJ looked up at her mother; Karen said that they would be in trouble with the law, unless they sent her back. Sarah ran to  
DJ's room, crying.  
~*~  
  
DJ sat on the sofa, bewildered. She wasn't sure what just happened. She looked at her mother, and shook her head.just unsure of what to do. She and her mother came together without words, knelt by the couch, and began to  
pray for this troubled girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah threw herself down on the bed. She didn't want to go back. She didn't know why she had trusted these people.how were they unlike the others? They  
weren't. Obviously, everyone was the same. Everyone would hate her, and everyone would throw her out like a bag of trash. She guessed she didn't deserve anymore than that. She thought she did once upon a time.But now she was sure. She would run away from here too.as soon as she got the chance.  
  
~*~  
  
Why (part 8)  
  
DJ sat in her living room, overwhelmed with compassion for this orphan girl  
with the scarred face, as well as the scarred past. As far as she knew, Sarah was planning to run away. DJ didn't want that, Sarah had become close to DJ's heart, and DJ had grown to love her like a sister. Like a sister. DJ sat up straight, startling her mother. DJ asked her mother, if there was  
any way to keep Sarah with them. DJ's mother looked puzzled, and DJ  
explained her plan.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah grabbed her stuff, and left a note of thanks to DJ for being there while she did. She apologized for any inconvenience. She then looked out DJ's window, and measured about how high up the jump would be from the two- story window. Sarah figured if she jumped a particular way, she would land in their bushes, and hopefully not hurt anything too bad. Sarah opened the  
window, and sat on the windowsill still measuring the jump.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ went upstairs to her bedroom, beaming. She walked in and found Sarah sitting on the windowsill. DJ crept in and gathered Sarah in a hug before she knew what was happening, and she whispered something in Sarah's ear. Pulling Sarah off the windowsill, they both landed in a giggling heap on the floor. Sarah jumped up and squealed. YOUR SISTER?!? She was so excited she could barely breathe. You mom wants to adopt me? You guys actually WANT me here? Sarah sat, and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was  
actually wanted. DJ's mother came up and explained. They would get temporary custody of her, while they arranged the adoption, that way Sarah  
wouldn't have to go to the adoption home.  
  
~*~  
  
TWO YEARS LATER.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah and DJ sat on the couch one Sunday afternoon, Sarah petting her new  
puppy she got for her birthday. Sarah had finally been adopted and the puppy was a celebration gift! She had named her dog Trix. Sarah asked DJ to tell her the story of Christ again. Sarah wanted to hear one more time. She was still unsure. But after two whole years of staying with this family.and now being apart of it, she wanted to know. She wanted to know the peace. Sure she had gotten over a lot with DJ, and her mother. But now, she wanted  
what DJ and her new mother had.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ prayed that maybe this time, just maybe the Holy Spirit would open up  
Sarah's ears, so she could hear.  
  
DJ settled in on the couch. DJ began to explain..  
  
Why (the conclusion)  
  
DJ explained.  
  
Jesus came to earth as a baby. He came to earth to die for your sins and mine, because it says in the bible that all have sinned and fall short of the Glory of God (Rom. 3:23), and that in Romans 6:23 the punishment for sin is death but the gift of God is eternal life, through Christ Jesus our Lord. You see, someone had to die, who had lived a perfect life. God saw that this wasn't going to happen without His Son. So God sent His Son to die for our sins, so we could have a sacrifice sufficient enough for our  
sins. But he didn't just die. He rose again from the grave on the third day! He is in Heaven with God right now. He is sitting at God's right hand as we speak. He is coming back to retrieve all the people who repent, and ask Him to be their Savior, and who give their life to Him, for Him to use to further his kingdom, however needed. All of those who reject him will be  
separated from him forever, in eternal punishment in Hell.  
  
DJ fell silent as Sarah took it all in. She decided to wait for Sarah to  
speak now.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah was quiet as she absorbed all this. She just looked thoughtfully at  
Trix, and played with her floppy ears. Sarah finally looked up at DJ  
saying, "I'm Ready."  
  
~*~  
  
DJ felt her heart leap for joy when she heard Sarah say that. DJ quickly  
prayed for the right words and asked Sarah to pray with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah bowed her head with DJ and repeated DJ's words.  
  
Dear Father, I am a sinner. I know that I do not deserve the gift you are giving me right now. I do believe your son died on the cross for my sins, and I accept your gift of salvation. I give my life into your hands. Thank  
you God, for hearing my prayer. In Jesus' name. Amen.  
  
~*~  
  
As DJ opened her eyes, they met Sarah's and they were both crying tears of  
joy. They embraced, and then they ran to tell Karen the news.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah was praying that night before she climbed into her bed in the room she and DJ shared. She thanked God for all his many blessings on her life,  
and she especially thanked Him for DJ and Karen, her new sister, and mother. She prayed they would both be as blessed, as they had blessed her.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
